Recuerdos
by Sephir01
Summary: "Dos años han pasado ya, y al fin estoy de regreso. Lucas... espero poder conocerte una vez más..." NessxLucas one-shot. Secuela de 'Silencio'. (Leve ToonxPopo)


Hola! Si, si... muy desaparecida... lo se :S lo lamento! D: pero bueno...  
>He regresado hoy con un one-shot continuación de mi antiguo fic "Silencio".<p>

Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten pues me gusto mucho escribirlo (y tarde bastante por la falta de inspiración y el poco tiempo)

(No pude evitar poner un leve toque de ToonLink x Popo xD ellos me encantan!)

**P.D: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en este fic me pertenecen.** (**La imagen si es mía**... la dibuje cuando recién pensé en escribir esto... hace muuuuuchos siglos atrás xD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Recuerdos *<strong>_

Dos años han pasado ya, y al fin estoy de regreso.

"¡NESS!"

Me giro un poco asustado por el repentino grito y caigo al piso con Nana sobre mí.

"¡Ness, tanto tiempo sin verte!"

"Yo también te extrañe, Nana."

Le devuelvo el abrazo y me pongo de pie, ayudándola en el proceso.

"Por cierto, ¿has visto a Red?"

"¿Red?"

"Si, ya sabes…" Se ríe con dulzura "Mi novio."

"Oh" parpadeo confundido. "¿Tu novio?"

Nana solo ríe por mi lentitud, apartándose algunos mechones de cabello. Acabo de notar que le creció mucho. La miro de pies a cabeza, notando como se ha desarrollado un poco. Ya no es una niña, aunque solo hayan pasado dos años ha cambiado bastante, se ve que se convertirá en una mujer muy hermosa.

"¿Ness?"

"Lo siento, es solo… que te ves diferente." Me mira algo sorprendida "Estas muy linda, Nana." Le digo con toda sinceridad. Se sonroja un poco pero me sonríe agradecida.

"Gracias. Se nota que has madurado."

"Siempre he sido maduro."

"Si… como tú digas, Ness." Se ríe con sarcasmo y la miro con reproche pero se me contagia su risa al momento. A pesar de haber crecido, sigue siendo igual de tierna.

Luego de un rato conversando, divisa a Red a la distancia y se va corriendo despidiéndose rápidamente de mí. No alcance ni a pensar cuando mi nombre fue gritado, otra vez, haciéndome voltear.

"¡Amigo! ¡Mira lo alto que estas!" Y tenía razón, lo supero al menos por media cabeza.

"Yo creo que tú te encogiste, Popo."

"¡No te burles!" Me dio un puñetazo amistoso y solo reí. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, sin novedad." Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia. Si tan solo supiera el miedo que tengo y la angustia apretando mi garganta. Si supiera que quiero ponerme a llorar ahora mismo… "¿Y tú?"

"Aburrido. La invitación no llegaba nunca y yo solo quería regresar aquí."

"Cuanta emoción. Y ¿Por qué tanta desesperación por regresar?" Noto como se sonroja al instante y aparta la mirada.

"S-Solo extrañaba a-a todos." Lo miro con curiosidad sin creerle mucho. Siento una presencia en mi espalda pero no alcanzo a voltear. "¡Toon Link!" Escucho la voz de Popo, a pesar de su susurro, llena de emoción antes de que unos brazos me rodeen los hombros por detrás y un gran peso extra se cargue sobre mí.

"Hola, Ness." Siento su respiración en mi cuello y me aparto enseguida, algo asustado y con un escalofrió recorriendo mi columna. "Tranquilo, solo soy yo." Se ríe de mi pose defensiva. No esperaba un saludo como ese.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Lo miro algo enfadado cubriendo mi cuello.

"Está bien, está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer." Se para a mi lado y me mira unos segundos sin decir nada.

"¿Qué…?"

"Estás más alto que yo." Efectivamente soy unos dos centímetros más alto que Toon Link. "¡Es injusto! Yo quería presumir cuanto he crecido."

Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero. Más alto, voz más grave, pero sigue igual de infantil. Creo que nadie ha cambiado mucho, en parte, eso me alegra.

"Pero ahora estas mucho más alto que Popo." Le digo señalando al esquimal que solo nos mira.

"¿Popo?" Se gira enseguida a mirar al castaño. Tal parece que no lo había visto. Paso mi mirada de uno al otro varias veces, esperando que hagan o digan algo, pero solo se quedan ahí. Observándose mutuamente en silencio.

"Hola, Toon Link." Le sonríe sonrojado y de una forma tan dulce que hasta yo me sorprendo. Toon Link se sonroja hasta las orejas y se ve que trata de pensar algo que decir. "Te extrañe." Susurra el esquimal mirando al piso, aun sonriendo.

Creo que moriré. ¿Desde cuándo Popo es tan… dulce? Me sonrojo un poco por la forma adorable en que está Popo y parpadeo confundido. ¿Qué está pasando?

Toon Link reacciona al fin y se acerca con lentitud, frotando su cuello en clara señal de nerviosismo.

"Y-Yo también te extrañe, Popo."

He ahí al orgulloso Toon Link completamente intimidado por un adorable Popo.

Repito, ¿Qué está pasando?

Creo que es el momento de retirarme. Sin decir palabra alguna doy media vuelta alejándome un poco ruborizado por haber presenciado algo tan… extraño.

Sigo caminando saludando a todos los conocidos y encontrándome con algunas caras nuevas.

"¡Mario!" Corro hasta él con una enorme sonrisa. Se voltea algo confundido y ríe al verme correr. En cuanto llego a su lado me abraza con fuerza.

"¡Ness, mira lo alto que estas!"

"Si, bueno… ya era hora de que creciera, ¿no crees?" Nos reímos divertidos.

"Aún recuerdo el primer torneo. Eras tan pequeño y lindo." Se cruza de brazos sonriendo al recuerdo.

"¿Ya no soy lindo?" Vuelve a reírse con ganas mientras me palmea la espalda.

Conversamos de muchas cosas un buen rato, hasta que…

"Lucas…"

Susurro inconscientemente. Me quedo estático en mi lugar mirando como el rubio camina con timidez entre la gente, y cada vez que tratan de saludarlo o darle la mano él se asusta y retrocede un poco, impidiendo que lo toquen. Pero a pesar de todo sonríe de vez en cuando de la misma forma que hace dos años. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

"¿Quién?" Mario voltea a ver en mi dirección, notando al rubio. "Oh, el chico nuevo. Oí que tiene poderes similares a los tuyos, Ness, pero es sumamente tímido y al parecer no le gusta que lo toquen. ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?"

"Eh… Master Hand me lo dijo. Ya me explicó que él viene de mi universo y también es psíquico."

"Comprendo. No sé qué pasara con este chico, Master Hand nos encargó a la Princesa Peach y a mí que lo cuidemos."

"Un momento. ¿No lo conoces?" Miro con asombro a Mario, sin entender que está pasando.

"Es decir, ya hable con él y nos presentamos. Le explique que Peach y yo seriamos sus 'tutores' y que cualquier cosa tenía que decirnos."

"¿Tutores?"

"Al parecer Lucas tuvo serios problemas emocionales y aún no se recupera bien. Master Hand le dijo que sería bueno que asistiera al torneo para despejar su mente y que podía irse cuando quisiera."

"¿Tú no recuerdas lo que-?"

"Ness."

La autoritaria voz de Master Hand me hace parar en seco y giro a mirarlo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, sígueme."

Mario se encoge de hombros sin saber y me despido rápido antes de seguir a Master Hand hasta su oficina, volteando para ver a Lucas una vez más.

En cuanto las puertas se cierran tras nosotros y Master Hand se ubica tras su escritorio, comienza, lo que yo supongo, algún sermón. Ni siquiera he hecho algo malo, ¡acabo de llegar!

"Ness." Me saca de mis pensamientos y me siento frente a él. "Me alegra mucho verte por aquí. ¿Cómo has estado estos dos años?"

"Master Hand, por favor. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Mario no recuerda a Lucas? Y, ¿Qué es eso de sus tutores?"

"Tranquilo, te explicaré todo." Suspira. "Decidí que lo mejor sería que todos olvidaran a Lucas y el incidente, así que borré la memoria de todos menos la tuya, es por eso que nadie lo recuerda."

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Algunos de los smashers se estaban culpando de lo sucedido, sobretodo Luigi, la Princesa Peach y Samus que eran los más cercanos a Lucas. Mario me pidió que borrara la memoria de Luigi pues cada día estaba peor. Lo pensé y acepté, borraría su memoria, pero si hacia eso los demás igual se lo harían saber de alguna forma."

"Así que les borraste la memoria a todos para que no se sintieran mal por lo que pasó."

"Básicamente, sí. Incluso borré la memoria de Crazy Hand."

"Lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué Mario y Peach son sus tutores?"

"Bueno… eso es algo un poco complicado."

"Dímelo."

"Estos dos años fueron horribles para Lucas. Es como si intuyera que algo malo pasó, pero no recuerda que."

"Es psíquico. Es obvio que sabe que algo pasó. Si me borraran la memoria yo lo sabría."

"Lucas no tiene tus mismos poderes, Ness, así que no lo sabe, pero si siente que algo le falta. Todo comenzó porque le da pánico que lo toquen, incluso su familia. Él cree que algo pasó en su pueblo, piensa que lo quisieron matar o hasta trataron de abusar de él y como modo de protección sus poderes le hicieron olvidar el hecho."

"Se acerca bastante a la realidad."

"Así es. Luego de que sacara esa deducción comenzó a entrenar sus poderes para lograr controlar su mente y reestablecer sus memorias, pero no lo consiguió. En su lugar desarrolló una nueva habilidad que le permite modificar las memorias del resto. Puede hacer que los demás olviden cosas o poner nuevos recuerdos sin necesidad de que sean verdad. En resumen, puede controlar las mentes." Lo miro en shock. ¿Lucas es tan poderoso para hacer eso? ¡Yo con suerte puedo leer mentes y él las controla!

"P-Pero… no se ve que la pasara tan mal."

"Pues… un tiempo después de desarrollar la habilidad, enloqueció un poco. Estaba tan enojado y frustrado de no poder recordar que en un ataque de ira paralizo las mentes de todo su pueblo."

"¿Paralizó sus mentes?" Pregunto algo confundido de no saber a qué se refiere.

"Es como, si detuviera sus cerebros por lo que sus órganos no reciben las ordenes y todo su organismo comienza a detenerse. En pocas palabras, los estaba matando." ¿Qué…? ¿Matar? Lucas jamás podría hacer algo como eso... ¿O sí? "Como él aún no domina bien su nuevo poder, asigne a Mario y Peach de que lo mantengan vigilado. No podemos arriesgarnos a que le de otro ataque de ira. Además de que no puedo estar siempre pendiente de él para que no haga alguna locura."

"¿A qué te refieres con locura?"

"No sé si sea bueno que lo sepas, Ness."

"Por favor, Master Hand, necesito saber que le pasó para poder ayudarlo."

"Ness…"

"Por favor." Suspira cansado.

"Lucas trató de suicidarse."

"¿Qué…?" Me pongo de pie asustado. Mil imágenes de Lucas pasan por mi mente. Sufriendo, gritando en desesperación, asustado, enojado, con dolor. Considerando que la única solución era morir. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. Él quiso matarse. Él… quiso morir.

"Ness, cálmate. Lucas se sentía culpable de casi matar a todo su pueblo. Estuvo encerrado meses en su habitación, al parecer tiene bastantes heridas en sus brazos. Y un día, simplemente no lo resistió más."

"P-Pero como-" Trato de regular un poco mi respiración. "¿S-Se arrepintió?"

"Lamentablemente, no. Su padre lo detuvo." Mis lágrimas caen sin cuidado y no hago nada por tratar de contenerlas.

"¿C-Como… Como quiso ma-matarse?" Se me entrecorta la voz.

"Ness, no creo-"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Golpeo el escritorio con mis puños, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Unos tortuosos segundos pasan antes de que Master Hand decida hablar.

"Deteniendo su mente."

"¿Puede hacer e-eso?"

"Al parecer sí." Se pone a mi lado en el piso. "Ness…" Sin darme cuenta estoy arrodillado llorando sin control alguno. "Es suficiente. No necesitas saber más."

"¿Más? ¿Hay más?" Mi voz se oye desesperada.

"No, Ness. En resumen eso es todo."

"¿C-Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Hablé con Lucas antes de que viniera, le fui a dejar la carta personalmente."

"¿O sea que todo eso pasó en un año?"

"Si, el siguiente año se distancio de todos y se dedicó a controlar su nuevo poder. ¿Ya hablaste con él?"

"No… aun no."

"Ness, no quiero que te asustes, Lucas ya no es igual que hace dos años. Él controla todas sus emociones por miedo de volver a hacer daño. Tendrás que tener cuidado. Te digo esto porque sé que tú le harás bien, pero tienes que ir muy despacio. Si tienes paciencia tal vez puedas ganar un poco de su confianza."

"Gracias, Master Hand." Me calmo un poco por sus palabras. Lucas necesita tranquilidad y tal vez yo pueda dársela, con el tiempo.

"Ahora vamos, que ya va a comenzar la ceremonia de bienvenida."

En silencio me pongo de pie, secando algunas lágrimas y caminamos hasta el auditorio.

No pongo atención en todo el rato, hasta que presentan a los nuevos, específicamente, a Lucas.

Lo veo subir al escenario y dar una pequeña sonrisa al público con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Noto que está más alto. No tanto como yo. Tal vez sea diez centímetros más alto que él. Sigue utilizando su camiseta a rayas roja y amarilla pero con otra manga larga negra por debajo. Pantalones de mezclilla azules y zapatillas negras. Su cabello está más largo y ya no lo usa como antes, ahora lo peina hacia atrás quedando algo revuelto por sus rebeldes ondas. Algunos mechones rubios le caen por la frente llegando casi a sus ojos. Puedo notar como sus orbes azules están algo más oscuros y opacados, oscureciéndolos más por sus pronunciadas ojeras, pero sus mejillas siguen con ese toque rosado que se hace más visible al estar frente a tanta gente.

Ha cambiado mucho. Sin mencionar que está mucho más delgado. Pero sé que en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo chico dulce, amable y cortés del que me enamoré.

Solo espero que podamos compartir habitación otra vez.

Para mí mala suerte… no es así.

Lucas tendrá una habitación para él solo. En realidad no me extraña mucho, pero yo quería estar con él. Yo comparto habitación con Toon Link y Popo. ¿Por qué con los dos? No lo sé, y odio a Master Hand por ello.

Abro la puerta de mi nuevo cuarto y lo primero que me encuentro es ropa tirada por todos lados y las camas completamente desarmadas. ¿Cómo es posible que hicieran tanto desorden en tan poco tiempo? ¡Solo tarde media hora en venir a la pieza!

Cierro fuertemente la puerta para que noten mi presencia y dejan de saltar sobre las camas.

"¡Ness!"

"Ya han pasado dos años… ¿No se supone que deberían ser más maduros?"

"Amargado."

"Oye, Ness. Te dejamos la cama de la ventana." Toon Link apunta feliz a una cama apartada que está al lado de la ventana que para mi sorpresa no está desordenada como las otras dos. Me fijo que las otras camas están muy juntas, solo las separa una mesa de noche con una lámpara.

"Eh… gracias. ¿Alguno sabe por qué compartimos los tres habitación?"

"No escuchaste nada de la ceremonia ¿verdad? Master Hand dijo que somos muchos este torneo así que a algunos nos toca compartir de a tres."

"Oh…"

"Es obvio que no puso atención, Popo. ¿No viste lo concentrado que estaba mirando al chico nuevo?"

"¡Cierto! A ese chico rubio, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Da igual, por ahora tenemos que ayudar a Ness a conquistarlo."

"¡De acuerdo! Podríamos empujarlo para que choque 'accidentalmente' con él."

"¡Sí! Y también-"

"No sé de qué hablan y no me interesa." Les digo un poco estresado por su ridícula conversación. "Se llama Lucas y lo miraba porque es un psíquico al igual que yo."

Me miran unos segundos y vuelven a ignorarme para hablar entre ellos.

"¿te das cuenta que ya lo investigó?"

"Apuesto a que sabe todo con respecto a él."

"Tenemos que acercarnos a Lucas para presentarle a Ness."

Paso mi mano por mi cara con completo fastidio y camino hasta la puerta.

"Yo iré a cenar, si quieren pueden venir conmigo."

Camino en dirección al comedor y a los segundos ya están Popo y Toon Link a mi lado hablando de no sé qué estupidez. Sonrío riendo suavemente disfrutando la compañía de estos locos.

En cuanto ingresamos al comedor se siente el ambiente en completa armonía, todos conversando amenamente.

Extrañaba esto.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre. Toon Link junto a Popo y al frente Nana con Red. Me quedo de pie unos segundos mirando como solo dejan un espacio para que me siente junto a Popo.

"Ness, ¿ocurre algo?" La voz preocupada de Nana me saca de mis pensamientos y niego despacio con la cabeza antes de sentarme.

No hay espacio para Lucas.

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que también yo lo olvidara…

¿De qué sirve que solo yo lo recuerde? No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Él ya supero todo, no necesita mi ayuda ya. Tendré que cargar con todo esto yo solo. Nadie más sabe lo que pasó. ¿Cómo podré soportarlo?

¿Qué pasa si él ya no me quiere? ¿Si no vuelve a quererme como antes? ¿Qué haré entonces? Le prometí que crearía nuevas memorias de los dos. Pero… ¿y si no me quiere en su vida?

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo y aprieto con fuerza un pequeño trozo de papel.

Yo… no puedo con esto. Lo necesito. ¿Y si él no me necesita? ¿Qué tal si me conoce y prefiere mantenerse lejos de mí? ¿Y si altera sus recuerdos para no saber nada de mí?

¿Qué pasará si nunca puedo volver a tocarlo? ¿Si ya nunca pueda abrazarlo?

¿Qué haré si nunca vuelve a amarme?

"¿Ness?" Giro a mirarlos y me doy cuenta que todos en la mesa me observan con preocupación.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?"

"Si… ¿Por qué?"

"Estas llorando." ¿Qué…?

Toco mi rostro con suavidad y puedo sentir las lágrimas cayendo. Me limpio rápidamente y trato de sonreír un poco.

"Estoy bien."

Se miran entre todos bastante confundidos, pero no le dan mucha importancia, o al menos eso quieren aparentar. Con excepción de Nana. Ella me mira de reojo bastante preocupada.

En cuanto Lucas se retiró del torneo hace dos años, yo pasé de todos. Me encerraba en mi habitación, solo. Salía nada más para pelear y a comer. Nana adopto un instinto maternal y se ocupó de mí. Me avisaba las horas de las comidas, me acompañaba a los entrenamientos y me abrazaba.

Creo que gracias a ella pude salir adelante. Casi todos los demás me apoyaban o daban palabras de ánimos pero sin duda Nana fue la más importante, ella me ayudó a continuar. Es casi como una hermana para mí. Si no fuera por ella, yo no estaría sonriendo ahora.

De pronto siento una enorme energía psíquica, muy distinta a cualquier otra y levanto rápidamente la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Ahí está.

Lucas.

Siente mi energía enseguida y posa su mirada en mí, con asombro. Al parecer no sabía que había otro psíquico aquí.

"Miren, es el niño que le gusta a Ness."

"¿Qué?" Nana me mira intrigada y sorprendida.

"Ignóralos. Él es psíquico como yo."

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Te parece si le decimos que se siente con nosotros, Ness? Podemos hacerle un espacio." Miro con asombro a Nana, que empuja a Red y hace un espacio.

Un lugar para Lucas.

Una enorme sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro y asiento feliz con la cabeza. Nana solo se ríe contenta por mi cambio de ánimo y dice a Red que vaya a hablarle. Buena decisión. Sería peligroso enviar a Popo o Toon Link, probablemente el pobre Lucas saldría corriendo asustado de ese par.

Tras unos minutos vemos como Red regresa seguido por el rubio sentándose al lado de Nana, justo frente a mí.

"Mucho gusto a todos, les agradezco que permitan sentarme con ustedes."

Suelto un pequeño suspiro mirándolo con una sonrisa. Extrañaba el sonido de su voz. Sigue igual de cortés, tal vez un poco más educado y distante pero gentil como siempre.

"No hay porque." Dice Nana sonriéndole. Al parecer le agradó enseguida.

"Soy Lucas, es un placer conocerlos. Popo, Toon Link, Nana, Red y…" Mientras los nombra pasa su vista por cada uno hasta llegar a mí. Se detiene y me mira confundido. Veo sus ojos aclararse llegando a ser celestes muy claros. Sé que concentra sus poderes en algo, pero no entiendo en que. Siento una punzada leve de dolor en mi cabeza, pero no le doy importancia, llegó tan rápido como se fue. "Lo lamento, no sé tú nombre." Se rinde parpadeando varias veces mientras sus ojos vuelven a ser azules más oscuros.

"Soy Ness." Le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo supiste nuestros nombres?" Pregunta asombrado Toon Link, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante haciendo que Lucas se aleje por instinto.

"Apuesto que lee mentes al igual que Ness." Dijo Popo feliz.

"¿Puedes leer la mente?" Me pregunta curioso Lucas.

"Si, pero solo cuando toco a la persona." Practiqué un poco en estos dos años, pero no logré dominar lo suficiente esta habilidad para poder leer las mentes sin necesidad de tener contacto. Aun que ahora es solo tocando cualquier parte del cuerpo, ya no necesito juntar mi frente con la de otros. "¿Tú igual?"

"Algo similar, pero no requiero de un contacto físico."

"¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuál es tu poder favorito?"

"Bueno… domino bastante bien PK Freeze."

"Todo lo opuesto a mí, me gusta PK Fire."

"¿Cuál es nuestro poder principal aquí?"

"PK Starstorm."

"Qué bueno, lo controlo muy bien."

"¿Cuál es tú poder más fuerte?"

"Pues… no sé bien, antes era PK Love pero ahora…"

"¿Tienes alguno nuevo?"

"Sí, PK Mind."

"No me suena."

"Es lógico, yo mismo lo desarrolle."

"¿En verdad? ¡Eso es asombroso! Y, ¿Qué hace?"

"Me permite controlar las mentes."

"Es por eso que supiste nuestros nombres." Dice Red de la nada, sacándonos de nuestra cómoda burbuja de conversación.

"Si, pero no entiendo porque no pude saber el tuyo, Ness." Me observa intrigado.

"No es por presumir pero tengo un excelente control de mi mente, nadie puede leerla sin mi consentimiento." Me cruzo de brazos alzando la cabeza con orgullo de mí mismo. Y sucede lo que creí imposible. Se ríe. Muy suavemente y por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de sus acciones y guardar silencio. Lo miro con asombro y noto como se sonroja un poco desviando su mirada. Respira profundamente y vuelve a su semblante calmado y serio. No sé de qué tenía tanto miedo, es apenas el primer día, llevo alrededor de diez minutos hablando con él y ya logré sacarle una pequeña risa. Tal vez Master Hand tiene razón y yo le haga bien a Lucas.

Escucho a Red simular una tos, para tratar de romper el ambiente tenso que se formó.

"Será mejor que comamos o se enfriará."

No me había dado cuenta que la cena ya está servida. Todos comienzan a comer en silencio y yo miro de reojo a Lucas, sonriéndole cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, lo veo sonrojarse un poco pero sigue comiendo como si nada pasara.

Todo irá bien.

Le haré crear nuevos recuerdos de mí. Construir nuevas memorias de los momentos que pasamos uno al lado del otro.

Haré que vuelva a enamorarse de mí. Porque yo, a pesar de todo… Aún lo amo.

La cena transcurre sin más contratiempos y solo con breves conversaciones.

Llega la hora de ir a nuestras habitaciones y no puedo evitar entristecerme por no estar en la misma pieza que Lucas.

Llegamos hasta la puerta de su cuarto y los demás se adelantaron dejándome solo con él.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Ness. Nos vemos mañana."

"Que descanses, Lucas."

Cierra la puerta y me alejo sonriendo hasta mi cuarto.

"¡NESS! ¡NESS, NESS, NESS!"

"¿Qué…?"

"¡NESS, YA LEVANTATE!"

"Cinco minutos más…"

"¡NO! ¡ES TARDE!"

"Pero quiero dormir…"

Siento algo duro contra mi cara y noto como me han tirado al piso con cobijas y todo. Iba a quejarme por tanta violencia cuando me llegan mis zapatillas justo al estómago, haciendo que pierda el aire por un segundo, y luego el resto de mi ropa por la espalda.

Popo y Toon Link ya van saliendo cuando al fin me pongo de pie.

Observo confundido el reloj en la pared y me doy cuenta que en este preciso momento se termina la hora para llegar al comedor, y por tanto, pedir el desayuno.

Lavo mis dientes y mi cara en un segundo, me coloco mis pantalones cortos, quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama y salgo corriendo colocándome las zapatillas a tropezones. Llego a la puerta del comedor y trato de abrirla mientras lucho por ponerme mi camiseta. Al fin lo consigo y voy hasta nuestra mesa pasando mi brazo por la manga que me faltaba.

"Llegas tarde, Ness."

"Ya pasó la hora para pedir desayuno."

Me dejo caer desanimado en la silla y antes de golpear mi rostro contra la mesa en frustración, puedo ver como una bandeja llena de comida se pone ante mi visión.

"¿Eh?"

"Te pedimos el desayuno porque sabíamos que llegarías tarde."

Todos me sonríen y yo río contento por sus acertados pensamientos.

"¡Gracias! Ya iba a quejarme por no poder desayunar."

Con todo el gusto del mundo como mis sabrosos waffles. ¡Hace siglos que no comía! No recordaba que eran tan ricos.

Luego del desayuno fuimos todos a una aburrida charla de cómo serán las peleas desde ahora, pero mi mente dejó de funcionar cuando, pasando mi vista por todos los presentes, mis ojos se encuentran con una mata algo desordenada de cabellos rubios a unos tres o cuatros metros delante de mí.

Me quedo mirándolo un buen rato sin darme cuenta que sus ojos también están fijos en mí. Parpadeo rápidamente saliendo de mi ensueño y me ruborizo hasta las orejas. Solo cubre su boca con una de sus manos, conteniendo la risa, mientras agita suavemente la otra en forma de saludo. Trato de cubrir mi rostro con mi gorra y recién vengo a notar que no me la puse y mi cabello debe ser un desastre.

Paso mis manos por mi cabeza tratando desesperadamente de peinarme un poco, pero como todos los días, mi esfuerzo es en vano. Mi cabello es absolutamente independiente y nunca se queda como lo peino, es por eso que mi fiel gorra siempre me acompaña. Excepto hoy.

Suelto un suspiro cansado y regreso mi vista a Lucas. Levanto mis hombros y apunto mi cabeza dándole a entender que me rendí con mi cabello. Él mueve su cabeza en negación y levanta su pulgar.

Le muestro una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento y me devuelve una más pequeña pero muy tierna que me hace ruborizar otra vez. Su rostro se sonroja un poco y desvía su mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

Finalmente voltea su vista hacia el frente, donde Master Hand sigue hablando de no sé qué cosas, y yo solo me dedico a suspirar todo lo que resta de charla permitiendo a mis pensamientos llenarse del rubio y su cálida sonrisa.

El día transcurre con normalidad. Un almuerzo simple y agradable, más tarde una feroz lucha en un videojuego donde terminé victorioso humillando a Toon Link, y en la noche, luego de la cena, la caminata hasta nuestras habitaciones para unas reconfortantes horas de sueño.

Me detengo con Lucas frente a su cuarto y todos siguen caminando. Los observo irse pero no le doy importancia al hecho de que no se dan cuenta de mi ausencia.

"¡Lucas, espera!" Llamo su atención mientras abre la puerta y gira a mirarme.

"¿Si?"

"Yo… quisiera mostrarte algo mañana… estoy seguro que te gustará." Lo veo sonreír con ternura y asiente con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto. Si dices que me gustará te acompañaré encantado."

"¡D-De acuerdo! Nos vemos para el desayuno entonces." No puedo ocultar muy bien mi felicidad. Pero, ¿Qué importa? Mañana estaremos juntos, ¡los dos solos!

"Que descanses, Ness. Buenas noches."

Solo logro hacer un gesto con la mano antes de que cierre su puerta. Me quedo unos segundos mirando a la nada, con las mejillas rojas y una torpe sonrisa en mi cara.

Camino con lentitud hasta la pieza y entro ignorando a mis compañeros de cuarto.

Me recuesto sin decir nada cubriendo mi rostro con la almohada.

Este día no pudo ser más perfecto.

"¡Despierta!"

Algo duro cae sobre mi cara y me siento de golpe en la cama, asustado.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!"

"¡Apúrate o no llegaremos a desayunar!"

Veo a Toon Link correr por toda la habitación, mientras se coloca su túnica y Popo saliendo del baño todo despeinado abrochando su abrigo.

"¡Mi gorro! ¡No encuentro mi gorro!"

"¡Está bajo la cama, idiota! ¡Ayer lo pusiste ahí para no perderlo!"

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto confundido, frotando mis ojos mientras trato de despertar.

"El desayuno comenzó hace siete minutos. Recuerda que solo se puede llegar quince minutos tarde." Oh… eso significa que solo tengo ocho minutos para arreglarme y llegar al comedor.

Muy bien…

¡¿Ocho minutos?! ¡¿Qué acaso serán todas nuestras mañanas igual?!

Me levanto a toda velocidad quitándome la camiseta que uso para dormir mientras corro al baño. En menos de tres minutos salgo vestido y lavado, colocándome la zapatilla que me falta.

Veo a Popo tratando de peinarse y Toon Link se acomoda el gorro, ambos frente al espejo de la habitación. Aun me pregunto de donde apareció ese espejo… por lo que recuerdo el primer día no estaba aquí.

"¡Parecen niñas!" Me río de ellos y se giran al mismo tiempo a mirarme enojados.

"No es mi culpa tener el cabello tan rebelde." Popo se cruza de brazos molesto.

Con Toon Link parpadeamos confundidos.

"Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con tu hermana, Popo."

Trato de contener mi risa pero Toon se ríe sin disimulo alguno y sale corriendo conmigo a la siga en dirección al comedor, huyendo de un furioso Popo que nos persigue.

Llegamos hasta nuestra mesa con un minuto de sobra. Tiempo record.

Red abrazaba a Nana por la cintura mientras ella conversa animadamente con Lucas sentado frente a ellos. Sonrío sonrojándome un poco al mirar a Lucas conversando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Popo pasa enojado por mi lado y se sienta junto a su hermana, quise sentarme junto a Lucas, pero Toon Link me gana el puesto quedando entre el rubio y yo.

"Hola, chicos." Nana nos saluda con alegría.

"Alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo, yo creí que seguían durmiendo."

"Ya quisieras, Red, solo nos demoramos porque Popo se estaba peinando."

"¡Cállate, Toon Link!" Popo se pone rojo por la vergüenza y todos nos reímos de él, excepto Lucas, que sonríe con suavidad.

"Y-Yo también tardo en peinarme." Su pequeño susurro nos hiso callar y voltear a mirarlo.

Se sonroja al sentir todas las miradas en él y se dedica a mirar su desayuno.

"¡Él si me entiende! Es culpa de nuestro cabello, ¿verdad, Lucas?" El rubio no dice nada y el tema se da por terminado.

Comemos en silencio, en realidad no hay mucho que decir, aún tengo algo de sueño y parece que Toon Link también pues da cabezadas a cada rato.

El desayuno termina y todos comienzan a retirarse. Me pongo de pie y miro a Lucas.

"¿Vamos?"

"¿A-A dónde?" Me pregunta sorprendido.

"Quiero mostrarte algo."

"Oh, es verdad. Ayer me lo dijiste. Claro, vamos." Se pone de pie. "Con permiso, me retiro." Hace un gesto con la cabeza antes de pararse a mi lado.

"¿A dónde van?"

"Iremos al jardín."

"¡Yo también quiero ver el jardín! ¿Podemos acompañarlos?" Nana me mira suplicante y por más que trato de resistirme sé que no queda otra opción.

"De acuerdo, vamos todos." Digo resignado.

Lucas me mira y sonríe haciéndome enrojecer enseguida y olvidar al instante mi frustración.

Nana va de la mano de su novio conversando con Lucas sobre los tipos de flores que están plantadas y cosas así. Yo camino junto al rubio y miro a Red quien se encoje de hombros dándome a entender que al igual que yo no tiene idea de lo que hablan.

Popo y Toon Link van un poco más adelante riendo y hablando de tal vez cuanta estupidez, pero se ven muy contentos.

Diviso unas enormes flores amarillas un poco más lejos y camino guiando al grupo hasta ellas.

"Lucas, esto es lo que quería enseñarte."

Levanta su vista y veo como sus ojos brillan al encontrarse con un enorme campo de-

"Girasoles…" Observa en completa sorpresa las grandes flores y una enorme sonrisa crece en su rostro. "Son… hermosos." Sus mejillas se ruborizan levemente mientras se acerca a tocar con cuidado sus pétalos. "¿Cómo sabes que me gustan?"

"Eh… pura intuición" Me observa dudoso pero su expresión cambia enseguida sonriendo a las flores.

Nana me grita algo de que regresarán a la mansión pero no les hago caso.

La primera vez que le enseñe los girasoles fue completamente distinta. Él los observo con asombro unos minutos, comenzó a correr entre ellos, y cuando ya no pudo más cayó de rodillas comenzando a llorar. Cubría su rostro con sus manos y no paró de llorar por varias horas, hasta que finalmente el agotamiento le venció y se quedó dormido.

Ahora, solo sonríe.

Veo sus ojos algo vidriosos pero sé que no llorará.

Camina tranquilamente entre los girasoles inhalando su aroma y tocándolos con delicadeza. Yo solo lo sigo en completo silencio.

Se sienta algunos pasos más adelante con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del viento y el cálido aroma de los girasoles. Me siento yo también pero un poco más alejado. Sé que necesita espacio en este momento.

No sé cuántas horas hemos estado aquí sentados en silencio entre los girasoles. Pero sinceramente no me importa.

Él está rodeado de una paz y armonía única. Sé que está recordando a su madre y a su hermano, pero al contrario de la primera vez, donde solo era sufrimiento, angustia, pena y rabia, ahora también hay aceptación.

El dolor de su ausencia nunca se irá, pero los buenos recuerdos le dan la fuerza para poder sobrellevarlo.

Escucho la voz de la Princesa Peach gritar que el almuerzo está listo y me acerco con cuidado a Lucas, para no asustarlo.

"¿Lucas?" Le susurro. "Lucas, tenemos que ir a almorzar." No quisiera sacarlo de su estado de armonía y serenidad pero si no vamos pronto lo más seguro es que nos regañen. "Lucas." Vuelvo a hablarle un poco más fuerte, arrodillándome frente a él.

Abre sus ojos con lentitud hasta darse cuenta que estoy bastante cerca y se lanza hacia atrás por instinto mientras sus ojos se aclaran levemente. Siento una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza y llevo mi mano al lugar donde duele. Qué raro. No suele darme dolor de cabeza nunca, a menos que utilice demasiada energía psíquica.

"L-Lo lamento, me asustaste." Sus ojos vuelven a su color natural.

"No hay problema. Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer."

Tal vez estaba meditando y yo lo interrumpí. Al menos no parece molesto.

Caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra mesa en el comedor. Lucas se sienta junto a Popo y yo al frente, junto a Red.

Comemos tranquilamente y escucho con atención como Red pregunta a Lucas si le gusta el lugar y todas esas cosas que se le pregunta a alguien nuevo. El rubio le cuenta que tiene un cuarto muy grande y que todos han sido muy amables con él, pero que hasta ahora su lugar favorito es el campo de girasoles. Me mira de reojo al decir lo último y me dedica una dulce sonrisa. Siento mi cara caliente y le correspondo la sonrisa con gusto.

Luego del almuerzo se anuncia que se realizará la primera pelea, una de práctica para los nuevos. La mayoría de los smashers nos sentamos en las gradas para observar, pero mi vista solo se fija en Lucas. Estoy algo preocupado. Sé que él casi no tiene ataques cuerpo a cuerpo pero los demás sí. ¿Cómo hará para que no lo toquen?

Me golpeo mentalmente por mi preocupación al ver a Lucas peleando. Es tan ágil que nadie puede tocarlo, sus reflejos son increíbles pero sigue igual de torpe y tropieza de vez en cuando. La pelea duró cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, sobre todo cuando veía como Lucas saltaba lejos con una bomba o caía de la plataforma. Pero no dejó de asombrarme que en ningún momento pudieran tocarlo, ni siquiera acercarse a él.

Al ser una pelea de práctica no se define un ganador, para que no haya resentimientos recién comenzando el torneo.

El día transcurre tranquilo y sin novedad. Entre conversaciones y juegos se me pasa la tarde muy rápido y sin darme cuenta ya es hora de dormir. No puedo evitar entristecerme por tener que despedirme de Lucas. Pero tal parece que voy avanzando muy bien con él. Cada vez me habla un poco más y me sonríe de vez en cuando.

Me detengo frente a su puerta mientras los demás siguen caminando. Se les está haciendo costumbre dejarme atrás, pero no importa, si así puedo tener un momento a solas con Lucas me da igual.

"Gracias, Ness."

"¿Eh?"

"Por lo de hoy en la mañana."

"Oh, no fue nada. Sabía que te gustaría el lugar."

"En verdad que amo los girasoles." Sonríe melancólico.

"¿Por qué tanto?" Su madre. Ya lo sé pero él no sabe que yo lo sé así que no me queda más que fingir curiosidad. Además, se supone que recién lo estoy conociendo.

"N-No, por nada. S-Solo me gustan mucho." Se frota las manos algo incómodo. ¿Por qué no quiere decírmelo? Tal vez sea muy pronto para hablar de eso. Bueno, no importa. Estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que esté listo.

"A mi igual me gustan, son muy lindos." Le sonrío amable para aligerar el ambiente, y al parecer funciona porque me sonríe un poco ruborizado.

"Bueno… s-será mejor que vayamos a dormir."

"Que descanses, Lucas."

"Buenas noches, Ness."

Cierra la puerta y yo me alejo sonriendo como un tonto, otra vez.

Ay, Lucas. No sabes lo difícil que es para mí contenerme por querer abrazarte a cada momento.

Ingreso en mi habitación aun sonriendo y me siento en mi cama abrazando la almohada.

"Alguien se está llevando bien con el chico nuevo~" Canturrea Popo, pero nada puede molestarme en este momento.

Siento como si me enamorara por primera vez. Lo cual no se aleja mucho de la realidad, Lucas ha cambiado muchísimo pero sigue conservando su esencia.

Apuesto a que me veo estúpido. Suspirando a cada segundo y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

"¿Qué?" Miro algo aturdido a Toon Link. "¿Qué me dijo?"

"Olvídalo." Rueda los ojos, aburrido. "Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que iniciar los entrenamientos."

"¿Comenzamos mañana?" Pregunto confundido. Popo golpea su frente.

"En verdad no pusiste NADA de atención en la charla de hoy."

"En la mañana después del desayuno nos toca entrenar y en la tarde les toca a los nuevos."

"Oh…" No lo sabía.

"Cuando… ¿Cómo se llama el chico nuevo?"

"Lucas."

"Eso. Parece que cuando Lucas está cerca el cerebro de Ness deja de funcionar."

"Ya cállense." Los miro sonrojado. "A ti te pasa lo mismo cuando cierto esquimal está cerca. ¿O me equivoco, Toon link?" Levanto mis cejas en forma sugestiva.

Lo veo ponerse rojo y encerrarse en el baño dando un fuerte portazo.

"Creo que me metí con su orgullo."

"No le digas nada cuando salga, o mañana solo te atacará a ti en el entrenamiento." Me encojo de hombros.

"Da igual. Puedo vencerlo fácilmente."

"Que humilde eres."

La puerta se abre y sale un enojado Toon Link que va directo a su cama, acostándose y dándome la espalda.

"Oye, Toon Link." Le digo para captar su atención. "¿Disfrutas dormir junto a Popo?"

Alcanzo a ver a Popo totalmente sonrojado cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y un zapato me golpea fuertemente el rostro haciendo que me muerda la lengua.

"¡Argh! ¡Eh, qué de paza, Doon Lind! Ezo me dodió."

"Ness, solo… cállate y duérmete de una vez." Puedo notar el estrés de Popo mesclado con vergüenza.

"¡Me vengadé manana!" Y sí que me vengaré. Me duele mucho mi pobre lengua.

"Buenas noches, Ness." Me dice un irritado y al borde de un ataque de nervios, Popo, mientras apaga las luces.

"Buenad nodez." Me recuesto algo molesto pero se me pasa enseguida al recordar la linda sonrisa que Lucas me dedicó antes de despedirse.

¡No puedo esperar hasta mañana por volver a verlo!

Cierro mis ojos, completamente feliz y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, imaginando todo lo bueno que puede pasar mañana mientras me quedo dormido.

Mis parpados se abren con lentitud y bostezo sentándome en la cama.

Observo el reloj, aún faltan veinte minutos para el desayuno.

Voy con toda pereza hasta el baño saliendo luego de varios minutos ya listo y ahora si despierto para ir a comer.

Me acerco a la cama de Toon Link, y lo sacudo un poco para despertarlo.

"Toon, despierta." Lo muevo más fuerte. "¡Toon Link!"

"¡Que! ¡Que! ¿Es tarde?" Se levanta en un segundo y destapa al esquimal moviéndolo con violencia. "¡Popo, levántate! ¡Llegaremos tarde al desayuno!"

"¡¿Qué?!" El recién despierto y despeinado Popo empuja a Toon Link botándolo mientras corre al baño, encerrándose.

"¡Popo, no! ¡Yo primero! Tú tardas horas en peinarte."

"¡Cállate, Toon Link!"

"¡No! ¡Déjame entrar!"

"¡No molestes!"

"¡Maldición, Popo!"

"Eh… ¿Chicos? Aún falta para el desayuno…"

"¿Qué?" Toon Link me mira parpadeando confundido.

"Que aún les queda tiempo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué nos despertaste?"

"Se suponía para que esto no pasara."

Me mira unos segundos y camina hasta su cama.

"Me vuelvo a dormir."

Antes de poder replicar, sale Popo del baño y le tira un vaso con agua fría en la cara. Me alejo rápidamente evitando mojarme y Toon Link lo mira completamente enojado y empapado.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces, Popo?!"

"¡Estamos justos en tiempo no puedes irte a dormir otra vez!"

"¡Esa no es razón para mojarme!"

"¡Vístete de una vez! Tenemos que comer temprano que en dos horas hay que ir a entrenar."

"Creo que los esperare en el comedor." Salgo rápidamente de la habitación. Es estresante verlos pelear a cada rato.

Ya sentado en la mesa espero a que todos lleguen. Veo a Nana entrar junto a Red y sentarse frente a mí. El entrenador apenas y murmura lo que supongo es un saludo y Nana no deja de moverlo para que se despierte de una vez.

A los segundos Lucas hace acto de presencia saludándonos amablemente, sentándose a mi lado.

Entre las miradas de odio que se lanzan Popo y Toon Link mutuamente, el desayuno pasa sin novedades. El tiempo que tengo libre aprovecho de pasarlo con Lucas, quien al parecer, no le molesta en nada mi compañía.

Solo una semana ha tardado en confiar plenamente en mí. Estamos como antes. Conversando de lo que sea o simplemente compartiendo el silencio. Noto como se sonroja de vez en cuando mientras me mira de reojo, pero trata de disimularlo. Hemos vuelto a ser amigos y tal vez… algo más.

Observo su mano meciéndose al ritmo de nuestros pasos. Caminamos por nuestra ruta habitual hasta llegar a los girasoles.

Acerco con cuidado mi mano para alcanzar la suya, pero lo nota antes de siquiera rozarlo, alejándose de inmediato.

"Lucas." Me detengo entre las enormes flores amarillas, mirándolo. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Se detiene un poco más adelante y, girando levemente su cuerpo, asintiendo.

"¿Por qué no dejas que te toquen?" Lo veo dudar de su respuesta, pero finalmente suspira.

"¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de mi nueva habilidad?"

"¿PK Mind? Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Resumiendo, aún no la domino por completo, y para hacerlo tengo que tener total control sobre mis emociones. Si me altero o me enfado, se sale de control y no tengo conciencia de mis actos."

"¿Es por eso que duele la cabeza?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Supuse que era tu poder el que me provocaba dolor de cabeza, ya que cuando me duele tus ojos siempre están más claros."

"Estas en lo correcto. Cuando estoy usando PK Mind, mis ojos se aclaran dependiendo de la cantidad de energía psíquica que utilice, y como efecto secundario al control de la mente, a la persona afectada le da una fuerte jaqueca o incluso pueden llegar a desmayarse." Desvía su mirada y aprieta los puños a los costados. "Solo una vez mis ojos han llegado a ser blancos." Lo dice muy despacio pero aun así lo escucho y noto la angustia en sus palabras.

"¿Quieres contármelo?"

"Creo que…" Me mira unos segundos y baja la vista al piso. "Tienes derecho de saberlo." Respira profundo, dejando unos segundos de incertidumbre. "Apenas y había desarrollado mi nueva habilidad. Estaba enojado. Algo tenía que recordar, es por eso que desarrolle ese poder, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, no lograba recordar nada. La ira se hiso presente y sucedió. Mi energía psíquica se salió de control. Una amiga, Kumatora, trato de hacerme entrar en razón y me abrazó, pero eso solo logró empeorar todo. Paralicé las mentes de todos en mi pueblo y mis poderes se dispararon sin mi consentimiento, congelando muchas casas con PK Freeze. Recuerdo que escuche a mi padre gritar mi nombre. Lloraba. Y no por el miedo que yo le causaba. Me pidió que parara, que no soportaría perderme. Mis ojos volvieron a su color natural. Sentí sangre caer de mi nariz y luego todo negro. Desde el abrazo de Kumatora hasta el grito de mi padre, no tengo idea de que ocurrió. Desperté cuatro días después, y me contaron todo lo que pasó. No sé porque razón prefería mantener las distancias con el resto, pero desde ese día que no permito que nadie me toque."

"Entiendo tus razones para alejarte pero… ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de intentarlo?" Me acerco un poco a él pero retrocede enseguida captando mis intenciones.

"No puedo. Aún no estoy listo."

"Pero, Lucas-" Vuelvo a dar un paso adelante.

"¡No!" Me quedo quieto ante su grito. Cierra los ojos y noto como se forman pequeñas lágrimas en ellos. "No quiero que te acerques más."

"Lucas, escúchame-"

"¡Ness, Lucas! ¡La cena está lista! ¡Vengan rápido!"

El rubio pasa corriendo a mi lado sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Ha evadido el asunto. No lo culpo, pero en algún momento tendrá que enfrentarlo.

La cena pasó increíblemente incomoda. Nuestra mesa no emitía sonido alguno, mientras todos se miran preguntándose en silencio que es lo que pasa. Lucas se mantiene más serio que de costumbre, levantándose en cuanto termina de comer con la excusa de que está cansado y se irá a dormir.

Y continua así por dos días más.

¡La tensión es horrible! Ni siquiera he podido acercarme al rubio para disculparme por tratar de forzarlo. A pesar de que solo quiero ayudarlo, él va a un ritmo distinto, no puedo pretender que solucione todo tan rápido. Necesita más tiempo, lo sé, pero aun así es frustrante.

Ingreso a los camarines para ducharme. El entrenamiento duró demasiado y estoy realmente agotado, me merezco uno larga y reconstructiva ducha antes del almuerzo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y en cuanto volteo veo una pálida y delgada espalda con varias manchas moradas, hematomas, que por lo que distingo, algunos son bastante recientes. Paso mi vista a los brazos y noto muchas más heridas. Algunas apenas visibles y otras recién cicatrizando. ¿Cuánto daño se ha hecho en estos dos años?

"¡Ness!" Levanto la vista y me encuentro con los sorprendidos ojos azules de Lucas.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí."

Se coloca rápidamente su camiseta negra ocultando todas sus marcas.

"¿Estas bien?" Veo como baja su rostro, mirando al piso. Supongo que siente vergüenza por lo que vi.

"Sí." ¿O es que aún está molesto conmigo?

"¿Quieres…?" ¿Cómo preguntárselo para que no suene demandante o agresivo? "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Me mira asombrado pero niega con la cabeza, desviando su vista.

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Lucas." Doy un paso hacia él. "Pude ver los cortes."

"Mis disculpas pero no es de tu incumbencia." Se coloca su camiseta amarilla a rayas y pasa a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

"¡Lucas, espera!"

Tomo su muñeca para evitar que se aleje y sin querer ingreso en su mente. Solo una imagen alcanza a aparecer frente a mis ojos antes de que un horrible dolor de cabeza me invada haciéndome soltarlo y sostener mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Él… sosteniendo una cuchilla. Observando como la sangre resbala desde su muñeca hasta su codo, goteando y ensuciando el suelo.

En cuanto levanto mi vista me doy cuenta de mi error. Lo toqué.

Lucas se sostiene la muñeca y retrocede completamente aterrado hasta chocar con la pared. Sus ojos siguen celestes y me mira con pánico.

Otra punzada de dolor me azota la cabeza, haciéndome soltar un quejido, y caigo de rodillas al piso.

"Lucas…" Le susurro apenas abriendo mis ojos, el dolor es muy grande. Trato de bloquear mi mente pero su poder es más fuerte que yo. Logro que no controle mi mente pero no puedo evitar el dolor. "Basta… por favor…"

Escucho como golpean fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Ness! ¡Ness, que está pasando!" Mario…

No… si él entra no sé qué le pueda pasar.

"¡NESS!" Me giro un poco con mucha dificultad en dirección a la puerta.

"¡No entres!" Le grito antes de caer rendido al piso. Se me agota la fuerza. Mi respiración está entre cortada. Cada vez es más difícil mantenerme despierto.

Veo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caer al piso. Mi nariz está sangrando. Estoy forzando demasiado mis poderes.

"Lucas…"

"No vuelvas a tocarme." Me dice con una expresión seria y demandante, sin dejar de mirarme, intensificando el dolor.

"No lo… haré…"

Cierra sus ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos ya son azules otra vez. El dolor se detiene de golpe haciéndome soltar un gemido. Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de mí y veo como Lucas se deja caer apoyado en la pared mientras abraza sus piernas y esconde su rostro. Luego, todo es oscuridad.

"Ah, mi cabeza." Me despierto con un horrible dolor de cabeza que se acentúa al escuchar como golpean la puerta. "Pase." Veo a Lucas entrar con timidez con una bandeja en las manos.

"Te he traído el almuerzo."

"¿Almuerzo?"

"Si… ayer te desmayaste antes del almuerzo y Mario te cargó hasta tu habitación." Me siento con lentitud apoyándome en el respaldo de mi cama y Lucas pone la bandeja en mis piernas. "Sobre lo de ayer, yo…" Palmeo la cama para que se siente junto a mí y con timidez lo hace. "E-En verdad lo siento mucho, Ness."

"Está bien, Lucas, no te preocupes."

"Por supuesto que me preocupo. Te has desmayado por mi culpa."

"En realidad fue mi culpa. Yo te tomé de la muñeca."

"Si, pero-"

"En serio no importa. Yo no estoy molesto ni nada."

"¿D-De verdad?"

"Claro, sé que no me harías daño a propósito. ¿O sí?"

"¡N-No! No, claro que no lo haría." Se sonroja desviando su mirada. Qué lindo es cuando está nervioso. "T-También quería disculparme por mi actitud de estos días. Fue muy inmaduro estar enfadado si tu solo querías ayudarme. Discúlpame."

"Te perdonaré con una condición." Parpadea confundido.

"¿Condición?"

"Para la próxima vez que te enojes conmigo no vuelvas a ignorarme, si quieres me regañas y me gritas todo lo que quieras, pero no me ignores, ¿está bien? Sufrí mucho por tu rechazo estos días…" Abre sus ojos sorprendido y se sonroja un poco. Distingo una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su rostro y me mira directo a los ojos.

"Acepto la condición. No volverá a ocurrir. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?" Es mi turno de sonrojarme y desvío mi mirada apenado.

"C-Claro que te perdono." Lo miro de reojo notando que sigue sonriéndome. "Sobre todo si me sonríes así…" Susurro. Pero al parecer me escuchó.

"¿Qué…?" Un incómodo silencio se mantiene por un par de minutos. Pensar en voz alta. Y yo que creía que ya había superado esa fase.

"¿Ya almorzaste?" Trato de cambiar el tema.

"¿Eh?" Me mira confundido.

"Si quieres podemos compartir." Le sonrío con cariño.

"Oh, n-no es necesario. Ya he comido." Baja la cabeza, completamente cohibido. "S-Sera mejor que me vaya para que comas tranquilo."

"¿No puedes quedarte? Me gusta tu compañía." Veo como se pone completamente rojo y se levanta enseguida. No puedo evitar reír internamente por sus reacciones. Solo se comporta así conmigo, en público es absolutamente reservado.

"Y-Yo tengo que i-irme. Lo-Lo siento. T-Tengo que ir a-a entrenar." Corre hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y justo antes de salir voltea levemente en mi dirección pero sin mirarme. "A-Adiós." Lo escucho antes de que cierre la puerta dejándome con una tonta sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Justo cuando termino de comer, ingresa Master Hand a la habitación.

"Ness, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien." Me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia.

"¿Me contarás que ocurrió? Te dije que fueras lento con él."

"Fue un accidente. Estábamos conversando y Lucas quiso irse y yo por instinto trate de detenerlo y lo tomé de la muñeca."

"Entiendo. Tienes que tener cuidado con esas cosas, Ness. Sé que no era tu intensión pero por suerte esta vez no hubieron muchas consecuencias."

"¿Muchas?"

"El baño del tercer piso está clausurado por ahora. Lucas se desesperó un poco ayer y lo destruyo casi por completo."

"¿Alguien salió herido? Ese baño está… bueno, estaba lleno de espejos."

"Mario tiene un par de cortes, pero nada serio. Te cubrió para que no te hicieras daño."

"Lucas no me dijo nada hace un rato…"

"Costó bastante trabajo hacerlo entrar en razón."

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa."

"Está bien, Ness. Como dijiste fue un accidente. Solo quiero que tengas más precaución de ahora en adelante. No quiero que algo así ocurra otra vez, esta vez fue una suerte que Peach estuviera cerca para calmarlo, o si no la historia sería muy distinta."

"No te preocupes, tendré más cuidado."

"Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Diré que alguien te traiga la cena más tarde."

"Ya me siento bien, no es necesario."

"Prefiero que descanses. Dr. Mario dijo que para mañana estarás en perfectas condiciones así que descansa por hoy para que mañana puedas pelear bien."

"De acuerdo."

"Y no te preocupes, que si mañana no te sientes bien cancelare la pelea, tú solo me avisas."

"Gracias, Master Hand."

"Cuídate, Ness. Nos vemos."

Me pasé toda la tarde esperando por si Lucas volvía a verme, pero eso nunca ocurrió. En su lugar llegaron Popo, Toon Link y Red con una televisión y muchos videojuegos.

No paramos de jugar por varias horas, hasta que Popo vio el reloj y se fue con la excusa de que los nuevos terminaron de entrenar y no sé qué cosa, pues salió tan rápido que no entendí. Toon Link se enfadó un poco pero con Red solo lo ignoramos y seguimos jugando.

Mi mente solo tardo un par de minutos en entender.

¡Por eso Lucas no ha venido a verme! Los nuevos tienen que entrenar en las tardes. Tal vez él quería pero no puede faltar a su entrenamiento.

Siento esa boba sonrisa en mi rostro y muero en el juego. Toon y Red me miran confundidos pero comienzan a reír.

Un rato más tarde todos se van a cenar prometiendo que traerán mi comida en cuanto terminen. Pero ya ha pasado más de una hora y no regresan.

¿Acaso quieren que muera de hambre? De seguro se distrajeron con algo y me olvidaron.

Tocan a la puerta y mi estómago gruñe al saber que al fin obtendrá alimentos.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Y sonrío.

Él no se olvidó de mí.

El sol ingresa por la cortina entre abierta, llegando directo a mis ojos.

Bostezo, estirándome perezosamente, antes de levantarme. Por algún extraño motivo me siento muy animado hoy.

Saludo con exagerada felicidad a todos en el desayuno. Practico el doble de lo normal en el entrenamiento y rio por cualquier estupidez.

Tal parece que hoy será un grandioso día.

Ingreso con alegría al comedor para un sabroso y feliz almuerzo, pero me encuentro con un muy furioso Toon Link gritando a un estresado Popo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Me acerco con cautela a Lucas, hablándole bajito.

"Pues-"

"¡¿Quieres saber qué pasa?! ¡Yo te diré que pasa!" Quedo estático al ver como Toon Link me observa de forma acusadora. "¡Vi a este idiota coqueteándole a uno de los nuevos!" Grita apuntando a la cara de Popo.

"¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie!"

"¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Entonces por qué te tenía acorralado contra la pared!"

"¡Solo conversábamos!"

"¡Te gusta! ¡Tenías una estúpida sonrisa en tú cara mientras hablaban!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no me gusta!"

"¡Si te gusta!"

"¡Eso no-!"

"¡Admítelo!"

"¡¿Y que si así fuera?!"

"¡QUÉ!"

"¡¿A ti que te importa?! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no me quieres cerca!"

"¡Yo no-!"

"¡Si tanto me odias entonces déjame en paz!"

Se forma un largo silencio. Nadie se esperaba que Popo dijera algo así. Él siempre piensa antes de hablar, no se deja llevar por arrebatos. Eso indica que ha de estar muy enojado.

Nana se acerca con cuidado y trata de tocar su brazo, pero Popo se aleja con rapidez y bastante brusquedad, haciendo que las lágrimas se acumulen en los ojos de su hermana, sintiendo su frialdad.

"¡Ya estoy cansado de que juegues así conmigo! ¡Siempre soy tú segunda opción!"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡SIEMPRE HAY ALGO MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO!"

"¡Eso no es verdad!"

"¡¿Me dices que si te importo?!"

"N-No me refiero a eso…" Noto como rasca su nuca con incomodidad. "Yo…"

"Tienes que detenerte."

"¿Detenerme?" Toon Link lo mira extraño, sin entender nada.

"¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que me haces daño?" Los ojos de Popo se llenan de lágrimas y mira con desesperación al rubio. "Yo… no estaré para siempre detrás de ti." Camina con lentitud hasta quedar frente a él. "Ya no puedo seguir esperando." Coloca con suavidad sus manos sobre sus mejillas. "Tienes que decidirte de una vez." Se levanta en la punta de sus pies para acortar la diferencia de alturas. "Toon Link… estoy cansado." Susurra antes de terminar la distancia entre sus rostros y besar sus labios con lentitud entre las lágrimas que al fin caen libres de sus ojos cerrados.

Una exclamación general de sorpresa se hace presente y todos nos mantenemos en silencio para no interrumpir.

Toon Link está completamente rojo mirando directamente al esquimal, sin la más mínima intención de alejarlo o romper el beso. Solo dura unos poco segundos y cuando se separan, Popo baja la cabeza y da media vuelta, susurrando un 'lo siento' antes de salir del comedor.

"Popo…" Toon Link sigue el camino que dejó el esquimal azul con la mirada. Aun completamente sorprendido y sonrojado.

Nana trata de seguir a su hermano pero Red le dice que es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora.

Pasamos el almuerzo en un silencio absoluto. Nadie se atreve a decir algo. Toon Link se retira a los diez minutos con la excusa que tiene sueño. Nos miramos todos confundidos pero nadie se atreve a hablar del tema.

El entrenamiento de los nuevos termina y como siempre, espero a Lucas fuera de las duchas a que esté listo para ir a pasear.

En el jardín vemos a lo lejos a Popo sentado con un árbol sirviéndole de respaldo y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el cielo mientras mantiene sus ojos cerrados. Ya no parece estar llorando, pero su aura de tristeza es más que suficiente para saber que no está bien. Nada bien.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar con él."

"Es mejor que no, Ness. Popo necesita estar solo ahora."

"Supongo que tienes razón. Aun así me siento impotente de no poder ayudarlo."

"Eso significa ser un buen amigo. ¿Ya hablaste con Toon Link?"

"No quiere hablar con nadie. Está encerrado en la habitación."

"Ya veo."

Caminamos hasta llegar a las rosas y nos sentamos un poco alejados observándolas desde el césped. Silencio. Lucas abraza sus rodillas, mirando al piso con tristeza.

"Es injusto."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ellos se quieren y aun así pelean."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Quisiera borrar sus memorias para que no lo recordaran."

"No creo que sea justo que olviden eso. Pelean por estupideces pero lo hacen porque se preocupan por el otro."

"Quisiera que todo fuera más simple."

"No te preocupes, ya se les pasará."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Por supuesto! Además con esto Toon Link se dará cuenta al fin de lo que siente por Popo."

"Me gustaría ayudarlos."

"También a mí."

Un ligero silencio nos envuelve mientras la brisa mueve con suavidad nuestros cabellos.

"Ness."

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu… borrarías tu memoria?"

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Para comenzar de cero, así no tendrías recuerdos dolorosos que te impidan avanzar."

"A veces es bueno recordar las penas."

"Yo quisiera recordar…"

"¿Recordar que?"

"Porque fue que borraron mi memoria."

Observo su rostro afligido por un par de minutos antes de suspirar y volver mi vista hacia las rosas.

"Tu querías…"

"¿Qué?"

"Querías olvidar."

"Ness…"

"Supongo que pensabas que no podrías soportar el recuerdo."

"Ya basta, Ness."

"Supongo que estabas asustado."

"¡Es suficiente!" Noto la angustia en su voz, pero ya no puedo contener mis palabras.

"Y lo peor de todo…"

"No quiero saberlo."

"Es que no me dijiste nada. Tú mismo pediste que te borraran la memoria."

"Ness, no sé de qué hablas."

"Pude haberte ayudado. ¿Dime por qué…?" Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Y me pongo de pie.

"Yo no-"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Yo…"

"¡¿Por qué quisiste olvidarme?!" Me planto frente a él, exigiendo una respuesta. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer.

"L-Lo lamento." Mi pecho se aprieta y se me corta la respiración.

Recuerdo.

'_Lo lamento'. 'Lo lamento'. 'Lo lamento'._

El dolor.

"¡No!" aprieto con fuerza el papel en mi bolsillo. "¡NO! ¡Si lo lamentaras no te habrías ido sin decir nada! ¡No me hubieses dejado este estúpido papel!" Arrugo el pequeño trozo de hoja en mi puño, arrojándolo al piso. Lucas se levanta asustado sin dejar de mirarme. "¡Ni siquiera te despediste de mí!" Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos con fuerza contra el piso y doy un paso más cerca del rubio quien no hace más que retroceder asustado. "¡Me arrancaste de tú vida sin ninguna explicación! ¡ME DEJASTE SOLO CON TODO ESTE DOLOR!"

"¡Ness, es suficiente!" Tú mirada expresa miedo. Miedo de la realidad. Miedo de tus memorias. Miedo de recordar. Miedo de mí. Miedo de que vuelva a formar parte de tu vida.

"¡No, Lucas! ¡Ya no puedo con esto! ¡Necesito que me recuerdes!"

"No puedo."

"¡Te lo suplico! No me dejes de nuevo."

"No quiero hacerte más daño."

"¡Entonces permíteme hacerte recordar!"

"¡No, Ness! No arriesgaré mi salud mental por recordarte."

"Pero, Lucas yo-"

"Lo sé, pero no estoy listo para recordar. Ness… casi mato a todo mi pueblo solo por un ataque de ira. ¿Qué crees que producirá que recuerde todo? Aún no controlo bien mis poderes. No me arriesgaré a hacerles daño a todos aquí. ¡No me arriesgare a hacerte más daño!"

Pasa su mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás y suspira resignado.

"Sé que me conoces desde antes que llegará al torneo." Mira al piso con un aire de tristeza. "No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió. No sé porque borraron mi memoria. Y realmente no sé si quiero recordarlo." Levanta la vista para encontrarse directamente con la mía. "Pero estoy aquí ahora. Haciéndote daño. Y estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que lo hago."

"Lucas."

"No sé quién eres, Ness. No sé qué éramos antes de que borraran mi memoria. Pero no quiero saberlo." Suelta un suspiro cansado y cierra sus ojos.

"Lucas…" Me acerco y esta vez él no retrocede. "Lucas, mírame" Levanta su vista con lentitud, mirándome directo a los ojos. "Tal vez no lo recuerdes, ni quieras recordarlo, pero yo prometí que si alguna vez te olvidabas de mí, haría hasta lo imposible para que me recuerdes, pero como no quieres recordarme, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para crear nuevas memorias de los dos. Te lo prometí. Y aún que no lo recuerdes, no pienso faltar a mi promesa." Acerco con cuidado mi mano hasta su mejilla, rosando mis dedos en su pálida piel, pero se aleja al instante.

"N-No me toques… por favor."

"Tranquilo." Vuelvo a acercarme un poco pero retrocede enseguida. "Ya no te alejes, Lucas."

"Tengo miedo…"

"Lo sé, pero yo no te haré daño." Doy un paso más cerca de él. "Yo jamás te haría daño." No vuelve a retroceder y con cuidado levanto mi mano, acercándola a su rostro. "Cierra los ojos."

Lo hace luego de algunos segundos, apretando con fuerza sus parpados. Acaricio con lentitud su rostro, tan solo un simple roce de la yema de mis dedos sobre su pálida mejilla, y al no ver una negativa de su parte, me acerco con cuidado hasta apoyar mi frente en la suya.

Escucho un pequeño jadeo ahogado pero no hace nada por tratar de alejarse. Tampoco hago nada por intentar entrar en su mente, ya es mucho que me permita tocarlo, y con eso me basta.

"Lucas."

Cierro mis ojos y permanezco en esa posición por unos minutos. Nuestras frentes tocándose. Siento como tiembla un poco pero se mantiene firme frente a mí.

"A pesar de haberte conocido antes, y seguir amándote hasta ahora, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, y aun que no seas el mismo chico tímido y risueño de antes, mis sentimientos no han cambiado." Me alejo un poco para poder observarlo, y mi mano sigue sobre su mejilla.

"Por favor, ya no sigas."

"No vivo en el pasado, tú has cambiado, yo he cambiado, y me he enamorado otra vez de ti." No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui tan sincero, o al menos, la última vez que pude expresarme con tanta claridad. Pero ahora, mirándolo directo a sus ojos, yo simplemente… "Te amo, por quien eres ahora."

Me observa con sus labios ligeramente separados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y pequeñas lágrimas preparadas para caer en cualquier momento.

"No sabes cuánto espere por volverte a ver. Las cosas ya no son como antes pero no me importa. Deseaba verte una vez más." Alejo mi mano de su rostro y sonrío con resignación.

"No puedes hacer esto, Ness. No puedes esperar que yo…"

"No espero nada de ti, Lucas. No quiero presionarte a nada, pero ya no podía contener más todo esto. Hace dos años no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, no volvería a arriesgarme de no poder hacerlo esta vez."

"Ness…"

"Lucas. Te amo."

Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y un hermoso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas. Sostiene con fuerza sus manos contra su pecho y me observa con los labios entre abiertos. Se mantiene un par de minutos mirándome, como procesando la información.

Noto como aprieta sus ojos, agacha la cabeza, su sonrojo se hace más fuerte y abre su boca, tomando aire. Tiene una respuesta.

"¡Yo-!"

"¡Ness, Lucas!" Me asusto un poco por el repentino grito y volteo a mirar como Nana se acerca corriendo hasta nosotros. "¿Se enteraron?" Una radiante sonrisa se forma en su rostro. "Toon Link se disculpó con mi hermano y le pidió tiempo, que aún no está listo pero pronto lo estará y-" La sonrisa se borra de su rostro al pasar la vista al rubio. "¿Lucas?"

Regreso mi mirada y puedo notar como sus ojos azules se humedecen y las lágrimas amenazan con caer en cualquier momento.

"¿Lucas te sientes bien?" Nana trata de acercarse a él, pero solo retrocede y sin decir palabra alguna da media vuelta corriendo lejos de nosotros.

"¡Lucas!" La sostengo del brazo antes de que corra tras el rubio y me mira sorprendida. "¿Ness?"

Observo el camino por donde Lucas se fue y frunzo el ceño.

"Iré yo."

Lo digo con una seriedad tan extraña en mí que Nana solo asiente confundida y preocupada.

Corro siguiendo el mismo camino, encontrándolo entre los girasoles, dándome la espalda.

Es el momento. Sabía que llegaría este momento tarde o temprano. Lucas tendrá que decidir si quiere enfrentar sus recuerdos o simplemente olvidarlos por completo. Será doloroso para él pero yo estoy aquí. Y sea cual sea su elección, no me iré de su lado.

Me acerco con cuidado pero antes siquiera de pensar en que decir, gira en mi dirección con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus puños apretados contra el pecho y la cabeza gacha, haciendo que me detenga frente a él.

"¡Ya no puedo con esto! Cada día es más difícil controlar mis emociones. Sabía que no tenía que acercarme a ti, algo me decía que no era bueno que tratara de recordarte, pero… ¡No pude! Simplemente no pude evitar querer conocerte otra vez. Era necesario volver a encontrarnos y a pesar de que sabía que no era bueno para ambos, fui débil." Levanta su vista mirándome por primera vez mostrando sus emociones. "Perdóname." Su dolor. "Lo lamento. En verdad lamento que todo esto pasara."

"Lucas, no te culpes, por favor. Ambos quisimos que fuera así. Ambos lo sabíamos."

"Ya no quiero más… no soy tan fuerte para soportar todo esto."

"Lucas…"

"Lo siento." Cierra sus ojos y sus manos se vuelven puños a sus costados. "¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora, verdad?"

"Lucas, no-"

"Yo me iré. Tienes que olvidarme."

"Por favor, Lucas."

"Este es el adiós para siempre, no quiero que conserves mi recuerdo. Eso solo te hará sufrir."

"¡Pero no quiero olvidarte!"

Lo observo suplicante.

Esto no puede estar pasando. No otra vez. Él se irá.

Volveré a perderlo.

"Sé que entiendes que es lo mejor."

Da un paso quedando justo frente a mí y recién puedo notar sus ojos humedecidos y al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Te borraré de mi vida."

"Lucas…"

"Y yo me borraré de la tuya. Así ninguno tendrá que sufrir."

El viento mueve nuestros cabellos con lentitud. Es como si el tiempo corriera más lento, dándonos más segundos para observarnos por última vez. Su cabello rubio. Su piel suave y pálida. Su cuerpo delgado. Su nariz fina. Sus ojos azules. Y las lágrimas rodeando sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Es el final. El segundo final de algo que jamás inició, y que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de comenzar.

Siento mi cara húmeda por las lágrimas, mientras mi visión se nubla y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Noto su respiración chocar contra mi rostro unos segundos y luego sus labios posarse con delicadeza sobre los míos.

Quiero abrazarlo. Necesito rodearlo con mis brazos apegándolo por completo a mí, para no soltarlo nunca. Para no volver a perderlo. Pero no lo hago. Este es nuestro adiós y tan solo me permito disfrutarlo.

Ingreso en su mente, sin que él haga nada por impedirlo y puedo ver todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos sobre mí. Puedo ver al fin como me corresponde por completo, pero el miedo sigue presente. Comienza a recordar. Y, como si fuera una película, veo pasar nuestra historia por su mente. Cuando nos conocimos. Cuando hablamos por primera vez. El momento en que le enseñé el campo de girasoles. Nuestro primer combate juntos. La primera vez que compartimos cama, por su miedo a las tormentas eléctricas. Nuestras noches de películas. Cuando me enseñó a preparar omelettes. Como le trate de enseñar a jugar baseball. Las noches que comenzó a actuar extraño al llegar a la habitación. Las marcas en su cuerpo. Las cicatrices. Su desaparición. Mi desesperación por encontrarlo y su pánico al gritar mi nombre en busca de ayuda. El dolor al verse solo, sin más opción que soportar aquel sufrimiento.

Y su nota. Esas dos palabras en el pequeño papel que dejó como despedida sobre mi almohada. _'Lo lamento'_.

Sé que no era necesario pero le mostré por completo todas mis emociones, toda la tristeza y soledad que sentí cuando se fue. Toda la rabia contra ese trozo de papel. Y toda la horrible desesperación de haberlo perdido y probablemente no volver a verlo jamás.

Apoya su rostro en mi pecho, agarrando con fuerza mi camiseta, tratando de contener la angustia que siente por recordar todo de forma tan abrupta. No me resisto más y lo abrazo por los hombros tratando de calmar sus temblores y espasmos, junto con su respiración agitada y sus gritos ahogados.

Miles de emociones confusas bombardean mis pensamientos hasta llegar cuando nos volvimos a conocer. Como sabía que si se acercaba a mi todo terminaría mal pero no podía evitarlo. Era necesario conocernos otra vez. Como rápidamente fue enamorándose de mí. Y ahora. Nuestro primer y último beso.

"Ness."

Su voz. ¿Por qué suena distinta?

Abro mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos. Azules. Brillantes, y no por las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

Es él.

"Lucas." Acaricio su mejilla por última vez. "Te amo."

Me dedica una última pequeña pero sincera sonrisa cubierta en lágrimas y retrocede un par de pasos mientras sus ojos se aclaran rápidamente quedando casi blancos y un horrible dolor de cabeza me hace caer secamente contra el suelo.

Mis parpados se cierran y solo logro escuchar un susurro casi inaudible antes de rendirme al dolor.

'_Y yo a ti.'_

***.*.***

***.*.*.***

**_*.*.*.*.*.*  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>* EPÍLOGO *<strong>_**

* * *

><p>"¿Alguien se ha preguntado por qué hay una habitación desocupada?"<p>

"Yo escuche algo de que un nuevo iba a ocuparla pero que no pudo asistir al torneo."

"¿Entonces por qué los tres seguimos compartiendo habitación? Master Hand debería haberme dejado ese cuarto a mí."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué a ti?"

"Porque soy veterano, tengo derechos."

"Cuales derechos. Igual compartes habitación con nosotros."

Popo con Toon Link se ríen en mi cara y siguen caminando dejándome un poco atrás refunfuñando.

"¡Hey! ¡No me dejen atrás! ¡Espe-!"

Volteo al sentir una energía psíquica que me sorprende, percatándome que estoy justo frente a la sala de los portales, y me quedo estático observando la espalda de un chico rubio que no recuerdo haber visto antes.

Noto como el chico deja de hablar y gira rápidamente.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Veo sus ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa, al igual que los míos.

Él es psíquico, como yo.

¿Quién es?

"¡Ness! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Vuelvo mi vista a mis amigos que me jalan de los brazos haciéndome caminar algo torpe. "Apresúrate que tengo hambre."

Giro mi cabeza para mirar nuevamente al chico y él continua observándome. Me sonrojo suavemente cuando me sonríe de forma amable.

Un psíquico. ¿Acaso es nuevo?

"¿No crees, Ness?"

"¿Eh?" Miro confundido a Popo, quien solo suelta un suspiro.

"¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído."

"No, yo-"

"No lo sermonees desde tan temprano, Popo."

"¡Solo fue una pregunta! Y tú no te metas."

Les dejo seguir con su inútil discusión para voltear otra vez y ver la espalda del chico caminando hasta un portal antes de que mi visión se vea obstruida por una pared.

Al parecer no es nuevo, pues se está yendo, pero…

¿Por qué siento como si-?

"¡Ya sé que le pasa!"

Doy un pequeño sobresalto por el repentino grito de Toon Link.

"Está asustado porque luego del desayuno tiene una pelea contra mí."

Se cruza de brazos alzando el rostro con superioridad. Lo observo un par de segundos antes de ponerme a reír y bajar su gorro hasta cubrir sus ojos.

"¡Ya quisieras, Toon! ¿Asustado? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír."

Me adelanto caminando con Popo que se ríe a mi lado.

"Te gano hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¿Verdad, Popo?"

El esquimal solo trata de contener su risa, para que el furioso Toon Link que nos sigue no se desquite con él, pero no le está resultando muy bien.

"Vas a ver, Ness. ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!"

"¡Uy, qué miedo! El gran y poderoso Toon Link quiere venganza." Levanto mis brazos agitándolos en el aire para dar más dramatismo. "¡Que alguien me salve!"

Popo sostiene su estómago con una mano y con la otra cubre su boca riendo con ganas. Toon Link se sonroja hasta las orejas, no sé si por vergüenza, rabia o solo por ver a Popo riendo tan feliz.

"Y-Ya cállate y vamos a comer."

Desvía su mirada y pasa caminando rápido por mi lado, siendo seguido al instante por un muy contento y risueño Popo, haciéndolo enrojecer aún más.

Corro alcanzándolos y camino a su lado, notando como ya está todo normal otra vez.

Cierro mis ojos y doy una profunda inhalación para luego soltar el aire con lentitud.

Por alguna razón, siento que todo está en paz. Es como si ya no tuviera que luchar más, como si un gran peso fuera quitado y mi mente al fin pudiera descansar.

Toco mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir con tranquilidad, como si el enorme dolor y angustia que lo oprimía ya no estuviera.

Y sonrío.

Mirando al frente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sigo caminando.

Todo irá bien.

Por alguna extraña razón, sé que todo estará bien.

***.*.*.*.***

* * *

><p>...<p>

Terminado al fin!

Espero les haya gustado! n.n

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D**

_(cualquier sugerencia para un nuevo fic sería muy agradecida...tengo muchas ganas de escribir pero ya no tengo ideas :C )_

**- Sephir01**


End file.
